Simplemente
by Luisee
Summary: Algunas, sólo algunas veces las promesas rotas hacen feliz a las personas. **—Por el cumpleaños de Ari Madness—**


•**Summary**: Algunas, sólo algunas veces las promesas rotas hacen feliz a las personas.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si fuera mío ya habría hecho que Sesshoumaru se casara con Rin.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Hola, Ari :3

Por el cumpleaños de Ari Madness 

InuYasha/Kagome. Que gire en torno a una promesa

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Simplemente] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

Estira los brazos con letargo, alzándolos en el aire, al mismo tiempo que ladea la cabeza. Inuyasha está algo fastidiado y cansado de esperar. Pero eso no es impedimento para mantenerse pegado al pozo. Se recuesta un poco haciendo que su espalda choque contra la madera vieja. Está incómodo, pero no se moverá de donde está.

Nada lo hará moverse. Va a quedarse ahí hasta que Kagome regrese, no es la gran cosa.

—Esa tonta —suelta sin más, gruñendo por lo bajo, volviendo a la posición que había tenido antes, guardando las manos en la tela de su prenda roja—. Kagome —dice su nombre cambiando en su totalidad la expresión de su rostro, de enojado a casi nostálgico. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que sus amigos no están de entrometidos espiándolo como tanto les gusta. Lo cual es raro, quizá hasta ellos se cansaron.

« _Sólo dame tres días, Inuyasha y estaré de vuelta, tengo que estudiar para mi examen, ¡Es muy importante! _»

El Hanyou no sabía cómo pero había terminado prometiéndole a Kagome que no iría a buscarla, que la dejaría esos tres días totalmente libre de visitas distractoras e innecesarias. ¡Inclusive se lo había jurado! No era una simple promesa normal, era una de las buenas o… ¿Acaso era que Kagome ya no quería verlo?

Mantenerse alejado era difícil, siempre se lo prometía y _¡Oh, Sorpresa!_ aparecía en su casa. Esta ocasión no era como las otras en las que las palabras que decían que ella podía ir a su época salían de su boca sin miramientos, no, inconveniente esta vez había algo distinto, Kagome le había parecido una criatura suplicante al casi hincarse para que la dejara regresar a su época y así poder prepararse para su examen… fuera lo que fuera eso. ¿Sería que a ella le importaba mucho su opinión? Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron.

Él no podía puramente aparecer en su casa como si ella no le hubiera dicho nada. No, porque se lo había prometido, y además no quería acabar con la cara enterrada dos metros bajo tierra gracias a los conocidos 'Siéntate' que seguramente la chica tenía guardados para él si se atrevía a aparecer. Había soportado hasta diez días sin ella, podía con tres.

—¡Keh!

Soltó un soplido, molesto y casi rabioso, pero al instante se vio obligado a serenarse. ¿Qué no podía estar sin verla? Maldición, tan sólo habían pasados algunas horas… y ella iba estar en su casa los tres malditos días completos. Él pide que la paciencia se mantenga cerca. Pero esta jamás ha sido una de las mejores amigas de Inuyasha, no lo ha sido antes, no lo será ahora.

Se levanta de su posición que ya empezaba a ser incómoda, es mejor volver a la aldea. Para hablar con alguien, seguro que Sango, Miroku y en especial Shippou han de estar riéndose de él a sus espaldas, hablando de como su caso no tenía remedio, simplemente por mantenerse cerca del pozo.

El pozo.

Inuyasha entrecierra los ojos, haciendo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando. Mira el pozo de nuevo como si fuera un enemigo.

—¿Ka…gome? —sus ojos dorados se entrecierran más. Quiere verla, eso es todo… ¿La extrañaba? Lo hacía, para que pretender que no, todos lo sabían. Pero igual no debía, no debía…

•

•

•

Asoma la cabeza, sus adorables orejas se hacen para atrás, está siendo cauteloso. Olfatea el aire, no tiene que esperar mucho para que el conocido aroma de Kagome lo atraviese como una flecha. Ella está en casa. Sale, camina, sube las escaleras, lo hace casi como si tuviera miedo, como si no quisiera que nadie se percatara de su presencia, ¡Y claro que puede pasar desapercibido! Pero no logra entender la razón de sus nervios.

…

Kagome está acostada en su cómoda cama, había intentado ponerse a estudiar pero las matemáticas no entraban en su cabeza, así que tomó un descanso, uno según ella muy merecido. La chica ladea la cabeza llevando la mirada hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación… y ahí está él; Inuyasha con el cabello levemente ondeando por el viento débil, con la cara seria.

—¿Inuyasha? —por algún motivo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —no había pasado mucho para que él viniera a buscarla, aunque realmente no le molestaba, estaba dispuesta a irse con Inuyasha en ese momento, porque lo extrañaba… ¿Entonces para qué le hizo prometer que no vendría a buscarla? Sólo lo hizo sin pensarlo.

—Pues… simplemente quería verte —pronuncia el Hanyou parpadeando, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si esas palabras no hicieran saltar el ánimo de Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha, estás diciendo que me extrañaste? —con al corazón en la garganta, ella alza la voz, aún recostada, medio acomodándose derecha.

—Sí —fue la breve respuesta de él. Inuyasha tan complicado y simple a la vez.

Ella se levanta de la cama, pues se había mantenido en una posición impropia para conversar, corre para abrazarlo. Inuyasha casi se va de espaldas por la ventana debido al sorpresivo acto, que no se esperaba en los más mínimo, pero los brazos que lo rodeaban lo impidieron.

Él también la abraza, olvidando así todos los conflictos internos que había tenido por un simple compromiso que ninguno de los dos quería efectuar.

Kagome no le reclama nada porque simplemente ella también quería verlo. Porque simplemente ella también lo había extrañado. Porque simplemente estaba feliz de que hubiera roto aquella absurda promesa.

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Fin] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

•**N/A**: Quizá tengo OoC…Sé que no es un Kohaku X Ayame pero espero te haya gustado un poco, Ari, hecho con amor y galletas… ¿Reviews?


End file.
